Back in the Picture
by vicky271
Summary: Carter thought Lucy was dead, but when she appears asking to stay with him, things begin to unravel and Carter finds himself falling in love with Lucy. A deadly ex girlfriend, switching of jobs, what else could possibly go wrong?
1. Back from the Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

** Chapter 1**

** Back from the Dead **

It had been a year after Lucy Knight's unfortunate death. Although she was still in the minds of all the ER staff, they were busy, working hard and doing what they always do. It was like she never existed. Carter still remembered, he had been very depressed ever since the night of his stabbing. He blamed himself for what had happened to Lucy, and ever since that night he had been become addicted to drugs. As far as Carter could tell Lucy was a thing of the past, and a part of his nightmares.

But there was something that had to happen, something that would change Carters life forever. A day before Valentines day, there was a knock at the door of Carters new apartment which his gradmother had given him. When he answered it, Jeanie stood at his door with a figure who wore a black mask and green coat.

"Hey Carter" Jeanie smiled

Carter leaned against the door frame "Hey Jeanie, what brings you here?" He gestured for her to come in

Jeanine walked in and the figure followed behind her. "I need a favor"

Carter sat back down on the couch. "Why don't you ask someone else?"

"She didn't want me to" Jeanie still stood by the person in the green coat.

Carter stood up "She?"

Jeanie looked over at the masked person who still stood by the door. Carters eyes followed Jeanies, and he saw something that he had never thought he would see. The figure removed the mask, and there standing right before Carter, was Lucy knight.

"Lucy?" Carter went into shock.

Lucy pushed her blonde hair back behind her face. She watched Carter slowly get out of shock. A couple minutes passed before Carter finally said something.

"Sorry I'm just a little bit shocked, i mean, you were murdered a year ago"

Lucy looked to the floor "Actually, I wasn't"

Carter sank into his seat, not taking his eyes off of Lucy. She walked across the room and sat beside him. "My twin sister, or at least she was my twin sister, came looking for me at the hospital the night of my, well, you know. She wandered into Pauls room, and got stabbed. I've been in hiding ever since, at Jeanies place, until we heard that Paul had either moved away or died. But.."

"Things got complicated" Jeanie interupted "I'm engaged, and lucy has nowhere else to go now. I was wondering if..."

"If she could stay here" Carter finished the sentence "Yeah, that's cool"

"Thanks Carter"

"i still can't believe that..."

Lucy smiled "That what?"

"Oh, nevermind"

Carter looked to the ground. He was still a little shocked, here he had been thinking all this time that Lucy was dead, and that he'd never see her again. Yet she was sitting right beside him, asking if she could stay with him. Suddenly he remembered his new girlfriend, Karla, she wouldn't like this. No girl wants to find out that another women was staying at their boyfriends home. Carter hoped that she would understand that Lucy needed a place to stay. For Lucy's sake, and his own, he would have to make up something to tell Karla. Jeanie checked her watch, her eyes widened when she noticed the time.

"Listen I gotta go, my shift starts in an hour. Listen Carter, you can't tell anyone about Lucy staying here, not until tomorrow" Jeanine frowned "Do you promise?"

"Yeah, I promise"

"Good" Jeanine got up and walked out the door "Thanks Carter"

As soon as Jeanine left, Carter stood up and headed for the fridge. Opening it up, he scanned the contents and pulled out a small bottle.

"Want anything to drink?" He asked Lucy

"No" she shooke her head

Carter opened the freezzer "What about food, are you hungry?"

"Yeah a little"

Carter grabbed a frozen pizza and threw it into the oven. "So, um, how have you been?"

Lucy stretched "What?"

"Well I haven't exactly seen you for what, a year, how have things been holding up?"

"Good I guess"

"When are you going to tell them?" Carter checked on the pizza "The ER staff I mean"

"Tomorrow, if you were listening to what Jeanie said. I decided that tomorrow would be a good time to let everyone know I'm alive and that...." Lucy paused "That my sister was really the one who was killed."

Lucy felt the tears gather up in her eyes. She hadn't been very close to Violet, but when you loose a family member, it hits you really hard. Carter sat down beside her and put his arm around ehr shoulders.

"I'm really sorry about your sister" Carter watched Lucy's face clear up "Were you two close?"

"Are you kidding me? Mom was closer to her. It just hurts a lot when somebody dies in your family" Lucy smiled a little bit "Remember the day before Valentine day, when Violet came to hospital to try and get me to quit"

"Yeah" Carter smirked a little bit "Then she ended up getting into a fist fight with me because I wouldn't let her get near you, under your request"

The stove beeped

"I'd better get" Carter stood up and walked over towards the oven. He put on the oven minutes and took the pizza out of the oven. A couple minutes later, they were sitting on the couch eating pizza, and watching a horror movie. The time went by so fast and pretty soon it was midnight.

"Wow, midnight already" Carter grabbed hte plates and put them in the sink, that's when he noticed a very large duffle bag by the door. "Lucy, is that yours?"

Lucy nodded.

"Okay, umm, there's another bedroom down the hall and to the right. You can sleep in there"

Lucy's mouth opened "Another room, I thought this was an apartment"

"It is, but a bit of a larger apartment, it's more a suite really" Carter glanced at the clock. 12:45AM "If you wish to see everyone at the ER tomorrow you better get to sleep, my shift starts at 9:30AM.

Lucy grabbed her duffle bag and headed towards her room "Yeah, okay, Night Carter"

"Night Lucy" And she dissapeared into the room.

Carter walked into his room and shut the door behind. Planting himself on his bed, he began to think. Why had he agreed to letting Lucy stay with him? What happens if Karla found out? And the ER staff, if they found out, he'd be a chicken with a cut off head. He rubbed his eyes, and fell into bed, letting the darkness close around him.


	2. Good News

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this chapter. I do own Karla.

**Chapter 2**

**Good News**

_Beep Beep Beep_

Carters hands found the alarm clock, and he turned it off with the full force of his hand. He lifted the covers and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He checked the clock. 8:00. Arising from his bed, he grabbed his housecoat and stumbeled out the bedroom door. He checked on Lucy who was still asleep.

"Lucy, it's time to get up" He flicked the lights on

Lucy put the covers over her head "Now?"

Carter snickered "Now"

Lucy heard Carters footsteps dissapear. She sighed with frustration and got out of bed. Dragging her feet, she grabbed her house coat and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning" Carter exclaimed rubbing his eyes

"Yeah, whatever"

Carter laughed "Someone's grouchy this morning"

"Well you'd be grouchy too if you had to get up early after how many days of sleeping in?" Lucy planted herself on the couch

"Yeah, I probably would"

Lucy leaned back against the couch, pressing his hands to the seat. She sighed in frustaration once again as she watched the ceiling. "I don't know how I'm going to do this"

Carter paused "What do you mean?"

"With the ER and stuff. I don't if or how i'm going to do this. I mean, will they be mad at me? Or will they ire me because i tevhnically still work at the ER" Lucy sat up and put her head between her knees

Carter watched Lucy "You'll have to hope for the best. If the ER staff are anything like me, they'll be re-enacting my reaction to your sudden "Not Dead" movement"

"Yeah I guess you're right, you know I have an idea to get their attention"

Carter walked over to Lucy and sat down "Really, what?"

"Well...."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ER 9:30AM ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carter parked the car outside the ER. Lucy sat beside him wearing the same green coat and black mask she'd worn the night before.

He turned off the ignition "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive"

They got out of the car and walked up to the ER. The sliding doors open, and Carter exchanged his hello's with the ER staff. They walked into the lounge and Lucy pulled off her mask, then sat down on the sofa.

"You ready?"

Lucy nodded "Yup"

Carter stuck his head out of the door, catching Elizabeths attention ", can you come here for a minute?"

"I can't Carter, I'm a bit busy" Elizabeth stopped for a second

"It's very important"

Elizabeth sighed *What could possibly be more important than my work?* "Fine"

It took about a second for Elizabeth get into the lounge, see lucy and scream. By the time she was done screaming, Elizabeth was crying and hugging Lucy at the same time.

"Lucy, is it really?"

She nodded.

The entire ER staff had heard Elizabeth scream and were now coming to check to see if she wass alright. In about ten minutes, everybody on the ER staff had given Lucy a hug. Karla, who was both a new doctor and Carters girlfriend was last to show. She hadn't met Lucy before, but had heard so many good things about her from Carter and basically every other ER staff member.

After things had calmed down, Lucy explained her story. She told them everything, about her twin sister, Jeanies help, even up to the point when she heard of Pauls death and decided to show her face again. Within the hour, everybody was in tears, from hearing Lucy's story anf the fact that she was back. Things had been slow that morning, so when a trauma warning came in, everbody hustled out of the room leaving Carter, Karla, Lucy and Kerry.

"So" Kerry finally said "Are you coming back to work soon?"

Lucy nodded. "Whenever you need me"

"Good, listen I have to go and help take care of this traum case. You're welcome to start right now if you want to"

"Yeah, sure why not" Lucy smiled, grabbing the med student coat from the rack.

"I'll call you if your needed" And Kerry left the room

When Kerry had vanished, Carter cleared his throat. "Lucy, uhhh, this is my...girlfriend... Karla Winter. She's a...transferred doctor from, Kanya"

Lucy smiled slightly "Hi"

Karla didn't do anything. Staring at Lucy, she snorted. "Hi.. I guess"

Things became awkard and a long silence stood between the three of them. Finally Karla spoke as he beeper went off "I'm being paged. Gotta go" She kissed Carter quickly then exited out the door.

Lucy snickered "And why are you dating drakula?"

"Oh c'mon she isn't that bad" Carter paused "At least I didn't think so at first"

Lucy smiled "Don't judge them, until you get to know them"

"Listen Lucy I have to get going" Carter walked out the door but turned around for a brief second "Wanna get some lunch at Doc Magoo's later?"

"What about your girlfriend?" Lucy played with her fingers

"She won't have to know" Carter smiled, then left

Lucy looked out the window and watched the rain as it began to fall. Things had been going smoothly, but something was worrying her. Lucy would eventually have to tell her mom after how she wasn't the one killed. Luc knew her mom would get angry, she wouldn't care, she'd react violently. But Lucy was willing to risk, that is if Carter was there.

* * *

**READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUEING**

Hey guys, so this is my very first Carter and Lucy fanfiction, so if it's bad, i'm sorry about that. I want to tell you one thing before continueing. You know how when Lucy died in ER, her mother came to visit Carter? Lets pretend that never happened. I want you to please pretend instead that Lucys mom didn't love Lucy, but her grandmother forced her mother (Maria Knight) to keep the child. Lucy's mother has always hated Lucy. Just pretend that, it sounds strange, but it's part of the story plot. Thank you! Please rate/review and I apologize again if it sounds really bad


	3. A Much Needed Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

**Chapter 3**

**A Much Needed Talk**

Things were pretty slow Lucy's first morning back at the ER. After the drunk driver trauma which had taken away everyone from their reunion with Lucy, things had gotten pretty quiet. It wasn't two minutes after Carters talk with her, that he returned to the lounge.

"Wow that was pretty fast, did you miss me?"

Carter closed the door behind and smiled "Now why would I miss you"

Lucy laughed "You're going to pay for saying that"

"Oh yeah, give me your best shot"

Lucy got up and attacked Carter playfully. He defended himself by lightly slapping her multiple times. They then fell to the floor laughing hysterically, which just so happened to be the moment when Karla walked in.

"Oh" Karla gasped, as she watched "Am I interrupting something?"

Carter and Lucy quickly got up, but Karla was still staring at both of them.

She glared at Lucy. "You know what Carter; I don't like what I just saw. You and I have to have a talk later" She looked at Lucy again "When that little monster isn't around"

Lucy felt her mouth open, she was offended "Little monster?" she began to walk towards Karla.

Carter grabbed Lucy's shoulders "Control Lucy. Control"

Lucy looked up and recognized the same anger in his eyes that were in hers, but unlike her, he was trying to control it.

"I thought you were a doctor" Karla smirked "Not some ugly looking fat robot who takes orders from a guy who knows almost nothing about medicine"

That had done it. Lucy pulled away from Carter and ran past Karla out the door. She felt the tears run down her face, and didn't bother to look up at anyone.

Back in the lounge, Carter was angry. He could feel his face heat up "What in the world is your problem Karla? You've got some nerve saying that to Lucy"

Karla rolled her eyes "Frankly, I don't like Lucy. She's too much of a pushover"

"Is that all you about? Yourself?" Carter edged a little farther away from Karla, who just stepped closer.

"And what's wrong with that? It's human nature" Karla murmured

Carter had had enough "That's enough Karla, it's over. Just shut up and keep us out of it" He stormed past Karla and headed for the one place he and Lucy could always go to, the rooftop.

Lucy sat on the roof, on the ledge she had sat on the day she and Carter had almost succeeded in saving a young girl, Corrinas life. Lucy watched the sky, but she wasn't focusing on the sky, she was focusing on the blankness. She couldn't see the stars since it wasn't nighttime. Carter walked up the stairs, and quickly scanned the rooftop, seeing Lucy.

He hesitated, she didn't look too upset, but he didn't want to make her cry, or angry or anything, so he was careful in what he said. "Hey"

Lucy didn't look back "Hey"

"You okay"

She nodded

Carter walked over to Lucy and sat down "You know, I remember when we, came up here after finding Mr. Nelson. You were so upset; you looked like you'd just lost your best friend"

Lucy smiled a little bit "Yeah, I felt so bad for the girl and her family. I almost cried"

"And here we are. Up here again, but you're not crying for that reason" Carter smiled

Lucy smiled "I'm not crying"

"Are you sure? I see little wet, salty drips of water falling down your face right" Carter paused "there"

Carter looked into Lucy's eyes; he could feel the "love spark" exploding inside his heart. Lucy looked back at him, she felt the exact same way, but as far as she still knew, Carter was seeing Karla, still.

Carter broke the silence and took out his pager "Oh, weavers paging me, got to go and see what she wants" He got up "I'll meet you in an hour in the lounge so we can get lunch"

Lucy nodded her head "Ok"

"Keep your chin up kid" He exclaimed walking down the steps. In a few seconds Carter was gone.

---------------------------------------------- One Hour Later -----------------------------------------

Lucy sat in the booth with Carter in Doc Macgoo's. They were taking a look at the menu, and both ended up ordering burgers and fries. Lucy was still a little upset about what had happened with Karla, but that wasn't the main problem. She was worried about her mother, Maria Knightm and the reaction to her figuring out that Violet was the one was really killed.

She fidgeted and Carter could tell that something was up "Lucy, you look a little anxious, is there something on your mind? If it's about Karla I can…"

"No" Lucy interrupted "It's not Karla, well it is kind of, but it's mainly something else"Carter sat forward and put his elbows down on the table. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know" Lucy sat back in her chair "I don't want to cry"

Carter smiled "Do you know it's a well known fact that crying is actually good for you"

"I didn't know that" Lucy paused "Okay" Lucy looked down to her feet "My mother never really loved me that much, my grandma basically forced her to keep me. After I graduated high school, mom made me move out. She called me a week before Violets death and wanted me to come home,when I didn't, she Violet after. They obviously wanted the money I had been saving up for a new apartment"

Lucy was now shaking. Her hands were in her lap and she was looking right at Carter "John" She stopped herself "Carter. I am afraid that when I tell her that Violet was the stab victim, then she'll try to kill me. I know my mother, she will try"

Carter examined her "If she does, I won't let her"

Lucy smiled slightly "Thanks Carter, you really helped"

"Anytime"

The waiter then brought out their food, and they ate while enjoying a nice long conversation.


	4. Goodbye Psych, Hello ER

Disclaimer: I only own Dr. Arnstan, i don't own any other characters

**Chapter 4**

**Good Bye Psych, Hello ER**

Upon returning to the ER, Lucy was confronted by Mr. Arnstan, the head of psych at county general. He asked her if she would like to work for him at psych. Without thinking, she agreed, but a couple days into the job, she began to regret it. Violets stabbing haunted her every thought and every time she saw a patient, she thought of Paul. So around 5 or 6 days later, Lucy went to go and see Dr. Arnstan about her problem.

"Dr. Arnstan?" Lucy poked her head inside his office "May I speak to you for a minute?"

At the far end of the room was Dr. Arnstan, sitting at his desk, going over some paperwork. His eyes were very poufy, which indicated that he had not gotten any sleep in the past few days.

Mr. Arnstan looked up from his work "Sure Lucy. Come in! Come in!" he gestured her to come in

"I'm sorry to disturb you" Lucy walked in closing the door behind her "But there's an urgent matter i must talk to you about"

"Of course, Anything, so what's troubling you?"Dr. Arnstan sat back in his chair

Lucy cleared her throat "You're obviously aware, of, the fact that my sister was killed over a year ago"

"Yes, I am aware of that. Such a tragedy, yes it is"

"The thing is Dr. Arnstan... I'm been very skeptical lately and..."

He laughed "That always happens after a family death"

Lucy smiled "Yes it does. I guess the thing I'm trying to say is... I am not willing to let that happen to me with another psych patient and.." Lucy paused "I want to switch back to the ER"

Dr. Arstan had put some coffee in his mouth, which came flying as soon as he heard Lucy's words "What? I understand you must be very upset, but this is ridiculous! You'll have to re-do your entire ER rotation, you'll be back to square one!"

Lucy nodded "I understand that"

"Lucy, you're the best we have" Dr. Arnstan stood up "I'd hate to loose such a valued worker"

"But would you rather loose me because of murder?"

Dr. Arnstan paused for a moment. He had become speechless. "But, there are still psych patients down in the ER"

"I know there are, but helping one or two psych patients is not going to affect me as much as being in an environment that is based on treating psychs. Mr. Arnstan" Lucy looked to the floor "For the companys sake, for your sake, for my sake, I think leaving this area of the hospital is the best thing"

Dr. Arnstan stared at Lucy "Well, if you feel very strongly about this..."

"I do"

"Then I see no harm in transferring you back to the ER. I'll call Dr. Weaver in a minute"

Lucy smiled "Thank you so much Dr. Arnstan"

"Well, it's my duty to make the staff happy" He smiled. Putting on a strong face once again he spoke "In the meantime" Mr. Arnstan sat down "I would suggest you go and wait in the ER lounge"

Lucy nodded her head and got up. Heading for the door she turned around slightly "Thank you again Mr. Arnstan"

He waved picking up the phone "No problem"

And Lucy vanished out the door

--------------------------------------------------------------- One Hour Later -------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy had been sitting in the lounge for a whole hour. She hadn't seen a single soul the entire time she'd been sitting there. She hadn't seen Kerry, Mark, Carol, not even Carter. She wondered if she was ever going to get to work back in the ER. She held a cup in her hand which almost spilled when Carter suddenly walked into the room.

He froze when he saw Lucy "Hey Lucy, ah, aren't you suppose to be, you know, upstairs?" He pointed up

Lucy smiled slightly "Yeah, about that...."

"Did a patient attack you?" Carter exclaimed saracastically

Lucys smiled went all the way "Of course not! No I just, uhh.....quit?"

Carters mouth fell "You quit...why?"

"Well, quit isn't exactly the right term. How about tranferred back down to the ER?"

"You're going to work in the ER?" Lucy caught him smiling

Lucys looked up at his face for the first time "Yes. But not after re-doing my ER rotation, I need to freshen my memory up"

"That's great"

"Really?"

Carter walked over to the coffe maching and poured himself a cup of coffee "Yeah. It'll be nice to see someone down here I can actually talk to. It's been really quiet down here, the only talk anyone really does is theories of why you didn't return sooner"

"So everybodys glad to see me then?"

"Of course, well, almost...."

Lucy shrugged. "Except for Karla. I didn't mean to get off to a bad start with her. I have a feeling this is going to be another one of those good girl bad girl stories"

"Karlas always been like" Carter sat down beside Lucy "She gets very, well, selfish. It's hard to notice at first, but after getting to know her, it's hard not to notice" Carter put his arm around Lucy's shoulders "Just ignore her"

Lucy looked up at Carter "Thanks"

"Don't mention it. By the way, a friend of mine is coming back to the ER" Carter took his arm off Lucys shouder "Her names Susan, she is a really nice person, I think you'll like her"

"I look forward to meeting her"

Just then Kerry Weaver walked into the room. "Oh, am I interupting anything?"

"No" Carter said getting up "I was actually" He checked his watch "Just going back to work, see you Lucy"

"Yeah, see you"

Kerry waited for Carter to leave the room before saying anything "So.. Al tels me you want to continue work in the ER"

"Yup" Lucy sat back against the couch "Being around psych patients gives the beebie jeebies"

"Are you sure?" Kerry hobbled towards Lucy, sitting at the couch across from her "You've put so much time and effort into your job, I woud hate to see you waste it"

Lucy smiled "I want to come back to the ER. I know I have to re-do the entire ER roatation, but I think it'll be worth it'

"Alright" Kerry got up "Then I'm re-assigning you to be Carters student. He seemed to be the one who got more of the docotr out of you" She began to leave.

"Kerry" She turned around "Question. Please don't take tis offensivly, but why didn't Romano...?"

"Handle this transfer?"

Lucy nodded

"He isn't chief of staff anymre" Kerry smiled "I am. Romano decided surgery was the best place for him"

"Oh. I'm glad to hear it"

"Thanks"

Lucy got up "So I start tomorrow?"

Kerry nodded "Tomorrow" and left.


	5. Welcome Back Lucy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

**Chapter 5**

**Welcome Back Lucy!  
**

"So, I guess you're my student again" Carter exclaimed opening the door to his apartment

Lucy giggled "What a shame, I was hoping to be with Dale"

"Hey! Is there something wrong with me?"

"Hmmm, let me think about that" Lucy smiled

Carter gave her a funny glare. Lucy replied by lightly slapping him, and before she knew it, Carter had toppled on top of her and they were rolling around laughing their heads off. When they took a moment to calm down, there was another "awkward moment" between the two of them. The moment was interupted by the ringing phone. Carter pushed Lucy back and went to grab it.

"Hello?" Carters smile turned upside down "Oh, hi grandma"

Lucy dodged into her room so she wasn't eavesdropping on to Carters conversation. She left the door slightly open, and although she tried not to listen, she could still hear Carters conversation.

"No! I can't! Grandma...I'm..." He sounded angry "Listen, I know you're sick, alright, and it's not that I don't care, but.." His eyes were beat red "Well fine, just be that way" Carter slammed the phone down.

Lucy heard Carter breathe heavily. He approached her room, and lightly knicked on the door. "Lucy?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Just thought you needed a little privacy" Lucy looked up at Carter

"Privacy is one thing I don't get, but I don't need it. Sorry you needed to hear that" Carter sat on the bed beside Lucy "I don't think I needed to add on to the stress of your day"

"No it's okay, it kind of prepares me a little for the talk with my mom" Lucy laid on the bed and sighed in frustaration "I am not looking forward to that day"

"Hey if it helps, I'll come with you" Carter looked at Lucy "I wouldn't want my favorite student to die a second time"

"You'd do that?"

Carter smiled "Yeah, I would do that"

Lucy sat up "That means a lot to me Carter, thank you"

"Call me John, when we aren't at work" He smiled "It actually is starting to bug me"

"John. But that's sounds so" She paused "Wierd"

"Well you have been calling me Carter for like the last 2 years"

"That would explain it" Lucy yawned "You know what? I'm going to skip dinner tonight, I'm really tired. Gonna get some shut eye?"

Carter smiled "Alright. Then I'll see you tomorrow bright and early"

"Yeah. Night Car...I mean John"

"Night Luce"

-------------------------------------------------- The Next Day ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carter escorted Lucy inside.

"Hey" Jerry called from the desk "Look whose back!"

Lucy smiled "Well I did miss you all"

"Yeah I bet you did" Jerry snickered

Inside the lounge, Abby was at her locker and greeted Lucy with excitment "Hey. Haven't seen you around, glad to have you back"

"Thanks Abby"

"No problem, hey Carter have you seen Luka or Kerry around"

Carter laughed "No. I just go here"

"Well it was worth a try" Abby walked out of the lounge

Carter opened up his locker "You're certainly getting the official welcoming today"

Lucy put on her coat "I haven't exactly been here in what? a year?"

"Yup" Carter walked out the door "Better hurry, we have patients to attend to"

"I'll be there in a minute"

Lucy looked out the window. She watched for a minute as the people walked by, which is when she noticed a strange lady walk into the ER. Yeah sure there were a lot of people going in and out of the ER, but this lady wasn't sick, she looked like a doctor.

Lucy left the lounge just in time to see the women enter and be greeted by the ER staff. Carter smiled at Lucy and motioned for her to come join him.

"Hey susan" Carter called from the crowd "I don't believe you've met miss Lucy Knight"

Susan walked over towards Carter and Lucy "No I haven't"

"Well then, this is Miss Lucy Knight. She's an ER med stud ent, my student. Lucy this is Susan Lewis, doctor here at the ER"

Lucy smiled "Hi"

"Hi, wow, a lot has changed since I left" Susan looked around "So Lucy, you like the ER?"

"Yup"

"Well that's good"

Carter tugged on Lucys sleeve "Lucy, I hate to be a bother, but the patients?"

"Oh yeah" Lucy began to walk away "Hope to see you soon Dr. Lewis"

"Call me Susan" She smiled as Lucy and Carter walked off.

------------------------------------------------------- 4 traumas, 8 patients later -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy sat with a patient in exam. "Well Miss. Smith. There aren't any fractures, so we can discharged you"

"Oh thank you" Miss Smith exclaimed "Does this mean I can leave?"

"Yes"

At that moment Carol Hatheway, a nurse at the ER, walked into the room "Is the patient ready?"

"Yes, she's ready to go. Miss smith, Nurse Hatheway will take you out now"

Miss Smith got up slowly and walked off with Carol "Thank you"

Lucy began putting the charts away "One more patient down"

"Talking to yourself?"

Lucy turned around to see Carter leaning against the door "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since Carol walked in, I was actually wondering if you'd take a look at something for me" He walked in front of Lucy and sat in the chair "It won't take long"

Lucy sighed "Fine, but isn't the doctor suppose to be fixing the med student?"

Carter laughed.

Lucy touched Carters head lightly "I don't see any blood, you have a nasty bump though" Lucy headed over to the cabinet "How did you get that bump? It looks like an elephant trampled you"

"Kerry was trying to thrattle me. I was trying to get away from her" He laughed "Which is when i bumped into the door"

"Way to watch where you're going" Lucy returned to Carter and sat down on the chair "I think the bump may need to be bandaged" she began putting some cream on the bump

"Ow!" carter flinched

Lucy giggled "Oh come it shouldn't hurt that much"

"Well, it does" Carter groaned

"Baby" Lucy began to have memories flash back into her head, starting with the exam 6 incident. Lucy had lost her feelings for Carter after that day, but when they got stabbed, she realized that she couldn't live without him. As Lucy looked into Carters eyes, she saw a replay of exam 6, and realized that Carter loved her, and that he was telling ber by replaying that day. Lucy kissed Carters forehead, just like last time and repeated the same words "Is tha better?"

Carter lost his smile "Much"

She looked at him "Carter we.... can't"

"Hey" He moved closer towards her "The last time I said that, we were stabbed"

Lucy smiled. Carter kissed her, and they found themselves under the desk, where no one could see them.


	6. Seeing Dale

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

**Chapter 6**

**Seeing Dale**

Things were totally perfect for Carter and Lucy, until another repeat of the past exam 6 event. Lucy froze as she heard footsteps approach exam 6.

"uh, John?" She looked towards to door

He listened "Chuni"

"You locked the doors right?"

"Yeah"

Lucy glaned towards the farthest door "Both of them?"

"Oh great" Carter got up and rushed towards the only unlocked door "If we're caught, we'll be so dead"

Lucy sighed "I told you that already" She grabbed her doctors coat from the floor and put it on, this time making sure it wasn't inside out. "How are we going cover for this one?"

Chuni approached the door. She turned the handle, but she could see it was locked. Chuni got suspicious. She walked over towards the other door, only to see Carter come out.

"Carter?" Chuni smiled "What are you doing in...exam 6?"

"Uh" He scratched his kneck "Getting my head checked out"

Chuni nodded "Uh huh. And how is it?"

"Just needed a bandage" Carter didn't smile

"Mark needs you upstairs in curtain 3" Chuni began walking back to where she had come from. But when she turned into the hallway, she didn't see anyone. She looked through the window, again seeing no one.

Lucy was standing at the other end of the hallway "That was so close" She whispered. Lucy got into a nearbye elevator and took it down to the ER.

Chuni was already down in the ER. She had taken the stairs and she was at the moment sharing what she had seen.

"I swear, someone was making love with Carter in exam 6" She was talking to Jerry "I think he was with Lucy, remember the exact same thing happened last time?"

"Yeah, but it was in exam 6, why not 4 or 3?" Jerry typed on his computer "I don't think it was them, they would of had a higher chance of getting caught this time"

Chuni sighed "Yeah, but they would make a good couple"

"What?" Yoshi asked walking behind the desk "Who would make a good couple?"

"Lucy and Carter" Jerry pointed to Chuni "Chuni here swears that Carter was in exam 6 with Lucy doing...well you know"

"That's ridiculous" Yoshi exclaimed "That would make it too obvious"

"Yeah" Jerry smiled "I know"

"I swear they were in there being love bugs" Chuni looked through her paperwork

"C'mon, did you even see them?" Jerry smirked

"Am I ever wrong about this?"

Jerry thought "No, I guess you aren't. Fine I believe you"

Lucy walked in behind the desk. She was greeted by stares and smirks. "What?"

Chuni laughed "Nothing, your head looks kind of funny though"

"It does" She felt her head "Ouch! Great a bruise" She winced "I'll be right back"

Lucy headed towards the lounge and upon going in was greeted by Carter.

"Guess what?" she exclaimed as the door shut "You gave me a bruise" Lucy walked up to the sink and began pouring some cold water on to a piece of paper towel.

Carter laughed "Well the last time you bit me"

"Yeah, I did" Lucy held the paper towel up to her forehead "I guess we're even then"

"So um" Carter looked to the floor "I was wondering if....well you don't answer but.... did you.. did you want to go to.. that italian restaurant down the road...with me... after our shifts are done?"

"Yeah, sure" Lucy threw out the paper towel

"Great, I'll um, meet you after work?"

Lucy smiled "Will do"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Four Hours Later -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy examined a chart behind the desk. She was looking through one of the patients medical history when Carter appeared "You checked that chart yet?"

"That's what I'm doing" Lucy flipped the page and followed Carter out into the hallway

"Okay, what's the history?"

"Um, patient has family history of leukemia, he was in two months ago with weight problems, and now he's back with a flu bug, headache and several skin rashes on his chest"

"Which indicates?"

Lucy paused "That he has Leukemia"

"And what do we do now?"

Lucy answered "Send him in for induction therapy" Lucy looked at Carter, and could see he wasn't all that happy. Carter had a brother named Bobby who had died of Leukemis when he was quiet young. "Carter, do you want me to handle this"

They were now outside the patients room. Carter peered in the window. He saw the 56 year patient, talking to another patient who had been diagnosed with a different type of cancer. "I can do this"

"Carter...."

"I said I can do this!" Carter exclaimed.

Lucy sighed "Alright"

They went into curtain 5 and approached the patient who was laying on the bed "My. Gorgolas"

"That's my name"

"We have your lab results back"

Lucy watched the patient as he looked to the ground "I have leukemia don't I?"

"Yes" Lucy replied "But it is treatable. However, you'll have to go on induction therapy for a long time"

"And what if I choose not to do therapy?"

Carter felt the tears swell up in his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore, so he stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry about him" Lucy sat where Carter had been sitting "He lost a brother to Leukemia"

"I can understand him"

Lucy nodded "You will die if you don't get the treatment"

Mr. Gorgolas sighed "I guess I'll go for the treatment then"

"Alright. If you'll excuss me" Lucy got up and walked out of the room.

"Kerry!" Lucy exclaimed. Kerry who had been talking to Chuni turned around "Yeah?"

"Do you know where Carter went?"

"I think the roof"

Lucy smiled "Thanks" And ran towards the stairs.

Carter sat on the roofs ledge and looked off into the distance. He remembered the last time he and lucy had been up here, except Lucy was the one who was upset. They had completly switched roles. He heard footsteps approach, but didn't bother to look behind him. Carter knew who it was.

"You okay?" Lucy asked. She sat down beside him

Carter didn't look at her. He was feeling guilty for leaving Lucy with a patient "Yeah. Look I'm..."

"Don't apologize" Lucy looked out towards the city "You had a right to not help that patient, but you tried, and that's all that matters"

Carter smiled "But it's so sad, giving that happy man the sad news. It just bugs me"

Lucy leaned her head against Carters shoulder. "But that's normal, we're suppose to feel bad for those people in the hospital" She smiled at him "You know, last Valentines day, I was talking to Luka before the end of my shift" Lucy smiled slightly "I told him that if at the end of every day, if I could save just one person, it would be worth it"

Carter looked a Lucy "Worth what?"

"Everything" Lucy put her arm around his shoulder "He replied by saying that the day wasn't over yet. Carter, as a doctor, you saved that mans life by finding out his sickness and telling him that he can get it treated. The day still isn't over, and you can still dave many other lives"

"You think so?"

Lucy smiled "I know so"

---------------------------------------------------------------------- A couple minutes later -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy had sat up with Carter on the roof for a pretty long time. He had eventualy kissed her, but had to leave to continue work. Lucy now sat on the roof, and was surprised when she heard another set of footsteps.

"Look what the cat dragged in" said a familar voice

"Oh" Lucy looked behind her "Hey Dale"

"Haven't seen you around" Dale sat beside her "It's been a little hard"

"That happens"

Dale smiled. He'd missed Lucy. Ever since her "death" he had wished that he had gotten to know her better. Now was his chance.

"So ummm, are you busy later. Because I was wondering if you wanted to.. you know go to the movies or something?"

Lucy looked at the floor "No. Actually I don't really feel like doing anything, sorry Dale. Maybe some other time"

"Well I could come to your place..."

"No!" Lucy panicked "I mean.. no, I'd rather you didn't"

"Well, what about now?"

Lucy's eyes widened "Um..well..uh, no.. no thanks. Look I uhh, gotta go. See you later"

Lucy rushed off. She was relieved when the door leading to the inside closed behind her.


	7. Double Trouble

**Chapter 7**

**Double Trouble**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Authors Note: So as you can probably see, I despise dale :) This is because I always thought that Lucy and Carter would be perfect together. Anyway just to warn all you Dale lovers, he's actually kind of like a villain in this story. For those of you who don't remember Dale, he dated Lucy once back at the beginning of Season 5. Which is what triggered the whole Carter jealous over Lucy thing.

Chapter 7

Falling Down the Stairs

Carter sat in the lounge watching the clock, it had been ten minutes since he last saw Lucy. Didn't she know their shift was over? He tapped his foot impatiently. He looked out the window of the door just as Chuni walked in.

"Didn't you're shift end ten minutes ago?" Chuni wanted information

Carter smiled "Yes, but I told Lucy I would drive her home, she doesn't have a car and El is closed due to construction"

"Ahh, so you're driving your love partner home" Chunia smirked

Carter took that very offensively. He stood up with his fists clenched. "And what is that suppose to mean?"

"You know what I mean. Earlier in exam 6? That's pretty sneaky, is that why Karla hasn't been here in the last few days?" Chuni was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"No, Karla hasn't been here for the last few days because she's been sick. With the flu"

Chuni seemed convinced enough, but that wouldn't last long. She sighed, then walked out of the lounge. Carter whipped his forehead, then sat down and continued to wait for Lucy. It must have been a couple minutes later when Lucy finally walked in.

Carter laughed "You look like you've been through much"

"Well, after like 100 patients 4 or 5 traumas, and 6 different people trying to get some news out of you, you get pretty tired"

Carter smiled. He loved that about Lucy, how she could say things that have no meaning, and give them one. Lucy walked over to her locker and began to load some stuff in her bag. "So, umm…Dale…tried to make a date with me…"

Carter continued to focus on Lucy as she closed her locker. She met his eyes. "What did you say?"

Lucy made her way towards Carter and sat down beside him "No. I couldn't say yes"

"But saying no makes it obvious that you're dating someone else, you know maybe it would be better off if…."

"We didn't date?"

Carter nodded.

"I said that"

"You said what?"

Lucy laughed. "I said that in exam 6"

"Yeah, you did" Carter smiled at Lucy "You know what, lets pretend I never said that"

"Fine by me"

Carter and Lucy go up and left the lounge.

"See you guys in the AM" shouted Mark

" Bye guys" Shouted Carol

Lucy and Carter continued to walk towards the exit, but waved back "See you"

Carter and Lucy began walking away from the hospital. Carter was glad to leave the mad, hospital scene behind him, and spend a quiet night with Lucy. He turned to look at her, and could tell she had a rough day, Lucy looked beat. Carter unlocked the jeep, and hopped in. He started the ignition and Lucy got in, then they were off.

-------------------------------------- Ten minutes Later ---------------------------------------------

Lucy and Carter were sitting in a little booth in the new Italian restaurant not far from the hospital. Since it was a known fact that almost everyone in working in the ER (except Lucy and Carter) hated Italian food, they decided that even though they were close, they would give it a whirl. A young black haired waitress approached their table and asked if they wanted anything to drink.

"I'll have a coke"

"Ok" She wrote it down on her notepad and turned to Lucy "And for you?"

"Water" Lucy sat back in the booth

"Alright" She wrote the order down "I'll be back with your drinks"

Lucy watched the waitress leave. "So, work been hard?"

"Not that much" Carter leaned up against his seat "At least Weavers finally letting me have a little bit of freedom"

"That's good. I've been so caught in my work, I haven't really noticed" Lucy sighed "Things have started going back to normal again"

Carter looked at Lucy "Welcome back" He looked deep into her eyes.

Lucy blushed "What are you starring at?"

"Oh" Carter shook his head "Nothing"

Lucy felt the entire world around her start to get blurry. She felt her head go forward a little bit, but she put her hand on her forehead and widened her eyes. Suddenly she felt like puking.

"I'll be right back" She ran for the bathroom. She bursted in the room and checked to see if anyone was there. No one. Pushing herself into a stall, Lucy knelt down and began puking into the toilet. After 20 minutes of dizzy spells and randomly puking. Lucy felt a little better. She finally left the bathroom and sat back in the booth with Carter.

"You know what" Lucy felt another dizzy spell coming "I think I should leave"

Lucy went to get up and suddenly fell back into the booth "If I can get out"

"I'm coming" He signaled for the waiter to bring the check. A couple seconds later Carter was carrying Lucy out and putting her in the jeep. Pretty soon, she had fallen asleep.

Lucy woke up a couple hours. She looked at her alarm clock which sat on the night table beside her bed. 2:30AM. Struggling to get out off bed, she fumbled to flip the covers off herself and put her feet on the ground. Lucy could hear scattering in the walls, which made her fear that someone or something was trying to break into the house. She tip-toed across her room and into the hall, trying to be quiet so she wouldn't disturb Carter. Lucy looked at him through the small opening between his bedroom door and the frame and could tell he was exhausted from a long days work, although he would soon have to get up. But Lucy's "be quiet" plan failed pretty quickly. She found herself tripping over a lamp cord and falling, hitting her right leg quiet hard on the couch and landing on her stomach. Lucy screamed as she fell, abruptly stopping as she landed, hoping that Carter was still asleep. He was awake. The lights in his room flickered on, and his head popped out into the hallway. He quickly scanned the perimeter, and saw Lucy on floor.

Lucy could feel Carters eyes on her back, but that's not all she felt. There was a long sharp pain running up her right leg, as well as a sting on her left knee.

"Lucy!" He shouted running to Lucy's side to assist her "You okay?"

"Yeah I guess so"

Carter sat down beside Lucy. He angled himself so that he was near her waist "Does anything hurt?"

Lucy took a breathe "My left knee stings, but my other leg is killing me"

Carter watched Lucy's face as it gave off the emotion the emotion of pain. He then began to remember.

Paul Sobriki

The pool of blood

Violets (he thought it was Lucy's) almost lifeless body

He pulled himself together. Lucy needed help and he wasn't about to leave her. "Lucy" He looked down at her face "Can you sit up by yourself?"

Lucy pushed herself up, she tried to move both legs, but one wasn't getting the message. She screamed in agony "Ow!"

"Okay, just calm down" Carter began to think "If you had help, could you roll over?"

Lucy nodded

"Good, I'm going to help you" Carter crawled over to Lucy's side leg "On the three, you're going to roll over, and I'll give you a little push"

Lucy nodded. She could feel the sweat pour down her forehead "Okay"

"Lucy" Carter looked back at Lucy "This is going to hurt" There was a small pause before Lucy nodded her head.

"1"

Lucy took a deep breathe

"2"

She closed her eyes

"3"

Lucy pushed herself over to her side, it seemed almost impossible, with all the pain, but she did it. When Carter pushed her over, and she thumped on to the ground, that's when the pain came. She screamed.

"Luce" Carter crawled over towards her face "Did I hurt you?"

"I wouldn't be screaming if you didn't"

Carter smiled "At least you still humor me a little"

"That's what I'm here for"

Carter was pleased with Lucy's comment. He continued to smile. "I need to carry you to the couch. Put your arms around my neck, okay?"

"Okay" Lucy slung her arms around Carters shoulder as he lifted her into the air

"You're really not that heavy" He exclaimed bumping her up and down a little bit like she was just a feather

"That's what every girl wants to hear"

He slung on to the couch "I guess that's a good thing"

She ignored his comment "How are we going to explain this to everyone at County?"

"I'll think of something"

Lucy smiled and laid her head down on the side of the couch. "Let me guess, a dragon came storming into the apartment and broke my leg?"

"That works" Carter bent down and kissed her forehead slowly. "As long as they buy it" He kissed her "You going to be okay?"

She smiled "Yeah, I guess"

"Good" He kissed her again "Then you won't mind if I go back to my room and get some shut eye?"

"No, I don't mind" Lucy did mind. She wanted Carter to stay. She wanted him to sit right beside her. But she knew he had to get some sleep for their shift tomorrow. As carter slowly walked away, Lucy watched him, from when he entered his room, to when he closed it. And Lucy, drifted off into a soundless sleep.


	8. Confession of the Heart

**Chapter 8**

**Confession of the Heart**

Lucy and Carter sat in Carters jeep in the County Hospital parking lot. They were trying to figure out a story that would help explain Lucy's wounded leg. So far, none of their ideas seemed appropriate or convincing.

"That's not a good one. Who'd believe that you and I were involved in a car accident? First, they'd ask why I was in your car. Second, they'd ask why you have no scratches. Then they'd want to know why my leg is the only thing that got cut up" Lucy sighed "This is harder than I though"

Carter agreed. "A lot harder"

"Hmm" Lucy looked out the window. "Wait a minute?"

Carter looked at her "You got an idea?"

"Well if it works" Lucy looked at Carter "I phoned you this morning because I wanted to know if I could get off a little earlier, while talking I tripped and broke my leg, you came over and brought me over here"

Carter thought about it for a minute "They'll ask how you're getting home"

"You're driving me"

"Won't they get suspicious?"

Lucy looked out the front window "Yeah, but at least they won't be trying to find out why you drive me to and from work everyday"

"You think of everything" Carter leaned towards kissed her

"Going in would probably be a good idea"

Carter laughed "Then lets go in"

* * *

Lucy was leaning against Carters shoulder for support. They were right outside the hospital doors, but Lucy, she was tired. "Maybe we should have come last night" She let go of his shoulder and steadied herself against one of the hospital walls. "It would have been so much easier"

Carter waited a couple minutes before he replied "That wouldn't have been a good idea. Everyone would suspicious, and they'd easily figure out that we're." He looked around to see if anyone was listening

"Dating?"

Carter nodded. "Then our careers would go down the drain"

Lucy took a couple of deep breathes before going back to Carters shoulder. Once they had entered the ER's door, Carter began shouting and acting like the accident had just occured.

"I need someone over here!" Carter quickly helped Lucy into a chair then ran over to the front desk "Carol! Lily! Mark! Lucy needs help; she broke her leg this morning"

Carol had been trying to help Luka find a file on the computer "Coming!" She got out of her chair "I'll be right back Luka"

Lucy could feel the pain in her leg and she closed her eyes, trying to fight it or hoping that when her eyes opened again, the pan would go away. But it was still there no matter how much she wished.

Mark and Carol sat down on both sides of Lucy, while Lily and Carter went to find a stretcher that wasn't being used. Mark held a small ice pack, and handed it to Lucy.

"Does it hurt?" Mark looked right at her

"Mark" Carol sighed "She broke her leg, obviously it hurts"

Mark laughed "It doesn't hurt to ask"

Lucy grinned. She didn't say anything for awhile, because Mark and Carol began to randomly bicker about what Weaver would think of them for miss-treating a patient. Then the question came.

"Lucy" Carol put her hand on Lucy's shoulder "How did you break your leg?"

"I tripped over a cord while talking on the phone" Lucy sighed "I asked Carter to take me to the hospital since he lived the closest. Plus the fact that he actually owns a vehicle" Lucy didn't know if it would sound convincing enough, but apparently it was.

Mark checked its watch "It's been 6 minutes, how long does it take to get a simple stretcher?"

Carol groaned "We've had a lot of patients, most of the stretchers we have are probably dirty"

"That's true. Ah, we spoke too soon" Mark saw Carter and Lily roll down what looked like a stretcher, but it was actually a bed.

"That's an odd looking stretcher" Carol whispered to Lucy

Lucy giggled "They probably couldn't find one"

Carter and Lily wheeled the stretched to where Lucy was sitting. Mark and Carol held on to Lucy as she struggled to get on the bed.

"We've got it Lily" Mark smiled as they began wheeling Lucy down the hall "You can go back to the desk"

Lily obeyed. She nodded her head, then turned and walked back towards the desk disappearing behind the door.

"You okay Lucy?" Carter asked. He was at the very end of the bed.

Lucy nodded. "I'm fine" She continued to hold the icepack on her leg

They wheeled Lucy into Exam room 5, not the room Lucy would have hoped for, but it was better than one of those curtains. Mark scratched his head. "I'm going to take an x-ray, I want to make sure that it's really a break we're talking about here"

Carter sat down on a chair by the wall on the farther end of the room. He watched the ceiling nervously, and didn't bother to look at Lucy. The x-rays took 5 minutes, all that really happened was Mark walked into another small room outside in the hall and took a couple scans of Lucy's leg.

"I'll be back with these" Mark signaled for Carol to come with him, and she reluctantly followed.

"How's your leg?" Carter asked. He was now finally looking at Lucy.

She could sense his eyes. By now she had started sweating as the pain became almost unbearable. It was even hard to speak

"F..Fine" Lucy gasped out "Still..hurts"

"When you're leg is broken, that tends to be a problem" He got up slowly and walked towards Lucy, who was now clutching at the bed.

"You look like….." Carter sat on a chair besides Lucy's bed

"Bad. I know" Lucy looked into his eyes and found a comfort "That's what you get for carelessly tripping over a cord in the dark and falling against a couch" Lucy shook her head "I should have been more careful"

"Maybe" Carter smiled "But you were wandering in the dark, you couldn't exactly see where you were going"

"True" Lucy smiled. Her back began to hurt, was it because of her sitting on the bed so long? Or maybe she hurt it in the fall. Whatever the reason, Lucy had to sit up for a couple minutes. In her attempt to sit up, she managed to cure her back pain, when she fell off the bed, landing on Carter.

"I'm so sorry" Lucy's eyes widened "My back hurt and I didn't think I was going to fall off"

Carter grinned slightly "Am I complaining?"

Lucy smiled slightly. She looked down at Carter. Just as he was about to kiss her, Carol walked in with the x-rays.

"Lucy" Carol grinned "How did you get off the bed?"

Lucy looked back at Carol "I fell, but on Carter, he gave me a soft landing"

"Thanks" Carter exclaimed sarcastically.

Carol walked over to Lucy and helped her get up on to the bed.

"There" Carol walked over towards the board "Just don't fall again"

Mark walked in holding another x-ray "Carter was right. You have…" He placed the x-ray on the board "A break in your leg"

Lucy smiled "I guess Carters a smart doctor"

Carter grinned. "I wouldn't be here if that weren't the case"

Mark and Carol exchanged glances for a minute. Carol rolled her eyes and Mark snickered quietly. "Alright Lucy, you'll need to be in a cast for the next 6 weeks. Until then, you'll need crutches which we have luckily"

Mark checked his watch "It would be a good idea…" Lily walked in with the crutches. Mark grabbed them and handed them to Carter. "If you took the day off. Carter, you go with her, I want someone supervising her until tomorrow"

Carter grinned "Yes sir. Will do"

--------------- One hour Later, Carters Suite ------------------

Lucy sat on the couch. Her leg stuck out like a log on a grassy field. She felt ridiculous, she was embarrassed. "This thing is ridiculous. It looks like an old log"

Carter sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders "Those things tend to feel like that"

"I remember" Lucy looked towards the window "When you had that fracture after falling down the pit" she snickered "You got so mad when I touched your shoulder. You must have felt this way" Lucy leaned against Carters shoulder.

Carter looked down at Lucy, and a flashback of that moment came back. "I did"

There was a long awkward pause. Carter began to think about something important that he had to tell Lucy. It bubbled on his lips, but he didn't know if this would be the right time.

Carter shook his head "Luce..."

"Yeah John"

Carter looked into Lucy's wondering eyes "I love you"

Lucy felt a happy emotion fill into her heart"I love you too"

Carter leaned in to kiss Lucy and was careful not to make her leg move at all. As he kissed her passionately, he remembered both exam 6's, and about how he enjoyed them as much as he was enjoying right now.


	9. Discoveries

Authors Note: I apologize for forgetting the disclaimer in my last chapter. This disclaimer will be for both chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, even the ones I make up.

**Chapter 9**

**Discovery**

Approximately 8 weeks later, Carter and Lucy were in a meeting. It was something that happened monthly, the meeting would discuss some important things that have happened or that should happen in the ER. Today's discussion was not unlike any other, or at least that's what everyone thought.

Lucy and Carter were seated at the far right corner at a small table which was only meant for two. They watched carefully as everyone else came piling in the room. Lucy noted that there weren't any nurses sitting down anywhere, but concluded to the fact that this meeting was probably only for doctors, but then why was she there? Mark had asked her to attend the meeting, but didn't give a reason why.

The meeting was about to start, and Carter sat back in his chair ready to listen, up to a point. Kerry Weaver who was now chief of the ER was standing up at the front and began to speak. "This meeting won't take very long. But it was very important that we have it"

She looked at mark, who stood up. He cleared his throat "We don't usually allow med students to sit in on our conversations, but Kerry and I have decided something in which we wanted the entire staff and Lucy to know"

Lucy leaned up against the table. Her eyes were deep with concern, had they decided to fire her?

"We have decided" Mark smiled "That Lucy's med student time is being terminated. Next week, she will be considered a full time doctor"

Carter's mouth opened in shock. He didn't expect this. Lucy screamed.

Dale didn't smile. But as Lucy eyes him, she wasn't surprised. He had been trying to make a date with her, and the one date he was able to make, Lucy had never shown up. "Why?" Dale frowned "Why does she get a shortcut, the rest of us had to work. Why doesn't she?"

Marks smile faded. Kerry answered before he could "There are actually a couple reasons. There is one that is very private and is only going to be discussed in private. But she is very bright, probably one of the smartest students we have ever had. She has done her rotation once before, and is it very obvious she has not forgot anything she has been taught. We Lucy is ready for this honor. Don't you John?"

All eyes went to John Carter, whose mouth was still opened in shock. He was surprised that Kerry and Mark would do this, but he knew she was ready. He knew she was ready for the things that lay ahead of her. "As her teacher, I say defiantly. Lucy hasn't made hardly any mistakes. I say that because no doctor is always right, she is ready for this" He looked at Lucy, which made her blush slightly.

"Now, we have something else that has to be discussed" Kerry looked down to the floor "Karla has been absent for almost 8 weeks, she turned up this morning" Kerry began to pace around the room "We need to figure out what punishment is appropriate for her sudden absent" Kerry looked around the room "Any suggestions"

Nobody answered right away. After a couple seconds, Robert Romano answered "What about a suspension for a couple weeks? She obviously needs it"

Kerry shook her head "She might be broke by then, I want something that doesn't involve suspending"

"What about no trauma patients for awhile?" Susan suggested "That way she's still working, but not working on anything too severe"

"No" Kerry looked at Susan "That is not as severe as I wanted it" Kerry glanced over at Lucy who was sitting there. She had an idea but didn't know if she was allowed to talk.

"If you have an idea Lucy" Kerry sad "You can say something"

Lucy shrugged "I just don't know if it's what you want"

"Try me"

Lucy smiled slightly "Alright. What about restricting her to paperwork for the next little while. That way she's still working, and being punished at the same time"

Kerry thought about it for a moment. She was happy with this suggestion, but it had never been done before, so maybe this wouldn't make a good punishment. But she didn't know, so Kerry decided to try it "I like it. It's a good idea, allows Karla to continue working and she is being punished. We'll stick with it. That's it with the meeting, back to work"

Everyone got out of their seats and began walking towards the door.

"Lucy! Carter!" Kerry barked "Stay, Mark and I want to talk with you"

They froze. *Oh no* Lucy thought. *They figured it out* Lucy turned around. Carter was thinking the same thing, and he followed Lucy to a table.

"How long of you two been dating?" Mark asked, looking to the floor

Carter smiled "What makes you think we're dating?" he leaned away from his chair.

"Well" Kerry looked at Carter "You're always together..."

"She's my med student!" Carter exclaimed standing up "The rules say we can't date, so therefore we aren't dating" He stormed out of the room, without saying a word to Lucy.

Mark looked at Lucy "He's lying, isn't he?"

Lucy didn't know what to say. *If I tell them the truth, I'll get into trouble. But if I lie anymore, then I'll get in bigger trouble* Lucy nodded her head

Kerry glanced at Mark "At least she's honest"

Lucy shook her head "How did you know?"

"Well" Mark sat on a table "Like Kerry said, you're always together, even when you weren't working. He seemed to drive you a lot, and Carol told us what she saw when she returned to the x-ray room, so we concluded that you two were seeing each other"

Lucy put her hand on her forehead "I'm probably in a heap of trouble right now aren't I?"

"It depends on how far you've gone. Are you sleeping together?" Kerry propped herself against the wall.

"No. If I got pregnant, then everybody would know"

"Are you living together?"

Lucy didn't say anything at first. "I'm staying with him until I can find enough money to get an apartment. I'm close, but, I don't know if I will or not"

Mark and Kerry exchanged glances "Then we take that as a no. Personally Lucy, I don't know what to say"

Mark looked at the clock "The only thing we're going to say, is to keep this a secret until next week"

" I have a question about that"

"Ask away"

"Okay so" Lucy looked up at Mark "Aren't I supposed to take en exam or something?"

"Lucy" Mark approached Lucy and sat in the chair beside her "You've been through a lot within the past couple of months, an exam isn't necessary"

Lucy nodded "Okay"

"Lucy, take a break" Kerry began to walk out the door "I think you need it"

Lucy sat in the cafeteria with a coffee cup in her hand. She was deep in thought, wondering how and when she should tell Carter that both Mark and Kerry knew about their relationship. She knew he wouldn't want to hear it, but it was something they needed to talk about. Lucy checked the clock on the wall. 1:00. She decided that she'd better get back up to the ER. She got up and headed for the elevator. She got inside, and waited it to reach the ER. A couple levels down, Susan got in the elevator.

"Hey" She greeted

Lucy smiled "Hey"

"Congratulations on your sudden promotion" Susan stood back in the elevator as the doors closed and they started to descend down to the ER.

"Thanks" Lucy looked at the steel door "It was a real surprise"

"So" Susan yawned "How long have you been working here?"

"A couple years" Lucy smiled "Before the stabbing, after that, well you know how long"

"Wow. I'd never have the patients for something like that" Susan looked at her watch "I remember when I was a med-student, I was always so mad when I was always being asked questions about patients"

Lucy smiled "Well, it depends on the teacher"

"That is true. How was it to have Carter as a teacher? To me, it would have been fight none stop"

Lucy laughed "Yeah. At first, that's all we did. We'd fight about the most stupidest things ever, in reality, he was angry because I kept correcting him" Lucy paused for a moment, remembering the time when she threw that Halloween party "Then after a little girl, one of the patients, dad disappeared when she needed a transfusion the blood type only he had, Carter and I had went to search for him. We got along well after that. In exam 6, we had…one of those moments when….well you know"

Susan nodded.

"We stopped talking, and, then the stabbing incident, wait, do you even know about that?"

Susan frowned "I don't really know what happened; only that someone got stabbed"

"We had a patient named Paul Sobriki who was schizophrenia. Thinking my sister Violet was me, he stabbed her, then stabbed Carter. My sister died, but Carters life was spared"

Susan frowned "That's really sad"

"Yeah. Ever since then, Carters been nice, he actually talks to me, and sometimes we go over to Doc Magoo's. It's great to have things back to normal"

The elevator reached the ER, and Susan and Lucy walked out.

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that story"

Randi approached Susan and Lucy "Trauma coming in 2 minutes"

"Thanks Randi" Susan walked off "See you later"

"Yeah, see you"

Lucy approached the desk. She looked around for Carter, but couldn't find him. "Great…"

Lucy looked glanced in the hallway, but he still was nowhere to be found "Hey Jerry" Lucy turned around "Have you seen Carter anywhere?"

Jerry checked his watch "He went outside ten minutes ago"

"Thanks" Lucy walked out through the doors. She looked around and found Carter sitting on a bench "Hey"

Carter didn't look at her, he didn't even reply. He continued to look into space.

Lucy waved her hand in front of Carters face "Hello, earth to Carter"

Carter snapped out of it "Huh, what?"

"Finally" She smiled "You were in a daze again"

Carter sighed "yeah, I guess so. I was just thinking"

"About what?" Lucy leaned back against the bench

"When you first came here" Carter smiled "You were all worried about how you were going to do"

Lucy laughed "Well it was my first time at County. You would feel the same"

"I did as a med student" Carter frowned "In fact, I was even worse than you were"

Lucy's mouth fell open "Really? I got the impression that you were a good med student"

"Oh no. I was actually really bad. I had Benton as a teacher and he was harder on me than I was with you" Carter put his arm around Lucy's shoulder "And you ended being the better doctor"

Lucy put her head on Carters shoulder and looked out into the snow "You're a great doctor. You just need a little more confidence in yourself" She looked up at him and smiled "You need more confidence"

"I've heard that before…" Carter frowned "Lucy, did you tell Mark and Kerry about…"

Lucy stiffened. She wasn't looking forward to this conversation. She knew Carter would get mad at her, but she also knew that if she lied things would only get worse. "Carter, I had to. If I lied, I would've lost my job. Thankfully their gracious about it, they're not punishing us" Lucy closed her eyes and waited for Carter to yell at her.

"You're probably right" Carter looked back into space "Lying would've made things only worse"

Lucy frowned "You actually agree with me on this?"

Carter shrugged his shoulders "I agree with your judgment" Carter suddenly felt a chill. He looked down and realized that he wasn't wearing a coat. He looked over at Lucy and realized she wasn't wearing one either. "We'd better go inside before we freeze to death"

Lucy nodded "That's probably a good idea"

They got up and together, walked back inside County General.


	10. New ER Doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

**Chapter 10**

**New ER doctor**

The next week, Lucy and Carter had both taken the night shift, which meant they had to be at County at 6PM and work until 2 AM. At the moment it was 5:59. Lucy was already at County, she was very excited for her first day as an ER doctor. She was already seeing her first patient, a man in his mid 20's had an infected leg, and she had to treat him. Although she was already at County, Carter was not, he was on the El. It had been a long time since Carter had taken the El, he had a car, and he didn't think he should waste it. But today, he decided for once to change, so he took the El, which was taking a lot longer than usual. For the last couple of months, the El had been closed due to construction and the trains had been mobbing much slower so they didn't cause accidents. Carter checked his watch. 6:03. He was late.

It was 6:10 at the ER, and Carter still hadn't showed up. Kerry kept checking the door to see when he would come in. It was very unusual for him to be late, in fact he was always early. Kerry walked up to the front desk, and saw Lucy checking a chart.

"How's your first day?" Kerry asked

Lucy grinned "It's great"

"I wonder why Carters late?" Kerry checked her watch. 6:13.

Lucy put her chart down on the counter. She flipped the pages up and began scanning the words. "He decided this morning that he wanted to take the El. I guess it's backed up because of construction" Lucy picked up the clipboard and began to walk to curtain 3 "If he comes, can you page me?"

Kerry nodded "No problem"

"Thanks "

Kerry smiled "You're a doctor Lucy, call me Kerry"

Lucy smiled, and continued towards curtain 3. "Miss. Kingsbure?" Lucy walked inside

"Yup" She sat on the bed, with a upside down foot, which was obviously broken.

Lucy put the clipboard on the little stand by the bed and turned to face Miss Kingsburge "What seems to be the problem?"

Miss Kinsgburge gestured towards her foot and Lucy sat down. "I feel down the stairs this morning, and that's when I noticed my foot looked funny"

Lucy touched her foot and Miss Kingsburge slapped her "Hey! Cut it out, not so hard"

"I barely touched you" Lucy got up and grabbed the clipboard "It's obvious a really bad fracture, but I'm going to get a scan just in case, in the meantime, wait here" Lucy left the patient and checked the time. 6:35. Carter was taking a really long time.

Carter ran across Chicago as he tried to make up time. He was ten minutes away from County. It had taken a very long time for the El to reach his stop, and after the doors had opened, he had bolted outside. Carter finally reached County, running 35 minutes late.

Lucy was doing a trauma. A 42 year old female had been hit by a school bus. Lucy was accompanied by Carol, Luka and Mark.

"She's crashing" Lily shouted over the noise

"I need the paddles" Lucy called

Carol was performing CPR on the patient and Mark was try to insert a tube. Lucy grabbed the paddles and rubbed them together. "Charge to 200" Lily charged the paddles.

"Clear" Lucy waited until Carol and Mark put their hands up. She pressed the paddles against the patient, but still couldn't get a pulse. They continued.

"Charge to 250" Lucy's beeper went off, but she ignored it "Clear" She waited, then pressed the paddles against the patient. Still no pulse. "Charge to 300. Clear" She pressed the paddles, the machine went dead.

"We should call it"

Lucy sighed. Her first trauma as a doctor "Time of death, 6:36" Lucy removed her gloves and eye goggles.

"Nice job" Mark patted Lucy on the back "For a first day, you're doing really well"

Lucy nodded. She checked her beeper and saw that Kerry was still paging her. She looked up and saw Carter talking to Karla, who was holding some paperwork. Lucy didn't smile, she still hated Karla with a passion.

She was approached by Robert Romano a couple minutes later as she was heading towards the cafeteria for a break. "Why hello Lucy. You don't mind me calling you Lucy?"

Lucy smiled "Of course not"

"Good. You can call me Robert, becoming a doctor has special privileges"

Lucy sat down and Robert sat beside her "I was wondering how your first day as a doctor was going"

Lucy smiled "It's going great"

"But…" Robert looked around so no one was listening "I am aware that you are in relationship with "

Lucy frowned and leaned against the table "Who told you that?"

Robert laughed "I have ears, and eyes. I've known for awhile but I kept it a secret" Robert looked over towards the cafeteria doors "I came to warn you"

"I wasn't aware that you gave out warnings" Lucy looked to the floor

"I do. But only to doctors who I think actually have a future" Robert moved in closer to Lucy "Karla Winter is a very powerful and nasty person. She recently threatened a colleague of mine, and I thought it would be my place to warn you that she is not going to give up a fight"

Lucy looked off into space. "I'm not willing to let her beat me in anything" Lucy looked back at Robert "Thanks Robert, I appreciate it"

Robert checked his watch "I better get back to surgery. It was a pleasure Lucy"

Robert left and Lucy began to think. She knew that Carter felt something special for her and that he knew it, but Lucy was scared that Karla would interfere.

Carter was kind of bored of Karla. She had been trying to get back together with Carter, but he had refused her. Carter was now walking around trying to find Lucy. The elevator came up and Lucy exited it. She didn't look up as she walked through the halls and passed Carter.

"Lucy!" Carter called after her

Lucy turned around and smiled "Oh, hey Carter"

Carter caught up to her "I've been trying to find you"

"I was downstairs 10 minutes" Lucy continued to walk towards the front desk

"I've been her at least 20" Carter frowned "In fact, I saw you earlier"

Lucy scratched her head "You were talking to Karla, I wasn't going to interrupt" Lucy gulped. They were now standing at the front desk, in front of all the nurses and patients.

Carter rolled his eyes "I don't like Karla, you know that"

"That's not the impression I got" Lucy grabbed a clipboard and began scanning it

Carter frowned. How could she think that? "In case you aren't aware, she's very nasty. I don't like Karla. I love you"

Everything in the ER went silent. Jerry, Randi, Chuni and Connie were watching Carter and Lucy as they began an argument.

Lucy smiled "Yeah I know" She looked around "You do realize we're being watched"

Carter looked up at Jerry and glared "Jerry!"

"Sorry Dr. Carter" Everyone continued to work, and the patients started talking again.

Carter grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her to exam 4. He locked both doors and turned around "You're still not convinced are you?"

Lucy shook her head "You just seemed to really enjoy talking to her"

Carter smiled "I was trying not to be rude Lucy"

"It doesn't matter, either way, you acted like you really liked her"

Carter moved closer to Lucy "What can I do to let you know I love you more?" He wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist.

Lucy didn't look up at him. She could feel sadness gathering up in her heart, and it was showing in her face. Carter smiled. He kissed her and felt an emotion run start. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled. Carter parted for a quick moment as he pulled Lucy to a desk and hid behind it. The kiss continued and Lucy was on the floor" being pressures against the ground by Carter.

"John" She looked up at him "I need to get back to work"

Carter frowned "Screw work"

"Seriously, I need to get back to work" Lucy pushed Carter back and began to stand up. She felt dizzy, and abruptly fell right down "Wow"

Carter grabbed Lucy's shoulder "You okay?"

She put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes "Yeah. Just needed a moment" She slowly got up, and this time didn't get a dizzy spell. Lucy sighed. She unlocked the door and walked out.

It was a very slow day. Carter had only done one trauma, which took only two minutes because he got announced DOA. Today had been the day for deaths. It was 2 o'clock finally, and Carter was already to leave. Lucy closed her locker and walked over to Carter. "Ready?"

Carter took her hand and they left the ER

"The lovebirds are leaving the building" Chuni called

Mark smiled "See you tomorrow"

"Bye" Lucy called out


End file.
